Right Here Waiting
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Set after midseason cliffhanger. Victoria returns to find Joy a mess because of Kyle not showing. Joria,part canon,part AU,rating will be changed later on for smut.
1. Part 1

Victoria arrives home, and gets out of the taxi. She stretches, grabs her few bags, and tips the cabbie with the fare. Thanking him, she walks up to the house, rolling her luggage behind her. Sighing, she was just glad she was home. Cleveland home, not Los Angeles home…home. The beauty treatments that her ex had suggested, didn't work. She ended up spending a few days in the hospital, being treated for spider bites. Victoria was exhausted, and feeling quite haggard from the traveling she had done. 'All for nothing,' she says to herself with a whisper, and opens their front door. She enters, and removes her coat, finding Elka on the couch, a little concerned. Something must have been wrong, Victoria thinks to herself, and she proceeds to ask the elderly woman what was wrong. Elka though beat her to the punch.

'Victoria, glad you're here. I think Joy needs you, she's pretty upset. Things fell through with Kyle and Melanie's nowhere to be found. You're the only one here that knows her better than I do.'

Victoria looks at the elderly woman, running her hand through her hair, and takes a deep breath before saying a word. She raises an eyebrow, shocked a little.

'Is she alright?' was all Victoria could say. There was a bit of a lump in her throat. She was worried about Joy. Elka looks at Victoria, noticing her concern for Joy's well-being.

'She's holding up, but she's holding it in. I think she's angry, but she's holding it back.'

Victoria gently touches Elka's shoulder, 'Thanks, I'll check on her.' She heads into the kitchen, finding Joy downing a bottle of wine. Not from the glass, the whole bottle.

Victoria looks at her, concerned. 'Joy, honey, please…stop. I care about you. Want to talk?'

Joy raises an eyebrow, and says sarcastically,'Nope,'then continues to swig the bottle. Victoria frowns. She knew this was going to be impossible. Joy, the last time she did this was when this guy broke it off while they were still in Los Angeles. Victoria tries again, her voice showing a hint of concern.

'Joy, please. I love you; I don't like seeing you like this. Are you sure we can't talk about it? I want to be there for you.' Joy notices Victoria said the three words, and puts the wine bottle down. Deep down, she knew Victoria was right, but the other part of her didn't want to admit that.

'Go ahead,' she says coldly, staring off into the abyss.

Victoria clears her throat and continues. 'I care about you, Joy. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to be there for you.'

She sits in the seat next to Joy. For a few moments Joy stares off, but Victoria notices her lips beginning to tremble. Joy then bursts into tears, crying. Noticing that Victoria was sitting there next to her, she falls into Victoria's arms, and Victoria calmly takes Joy in her arms, stroking her hair.

'It's alright, sweetheart, I'm here…' Victoria whispers, as Joy sobs.


	2. Part 2

Joy cries, as Victoria strokes her hair.

'It's alright, tell me what happened…'

Joy tries to stop crying, but it was hard. She sniffles a little, and says, 'Kyle ditched me…again.'

Victoria continues to stroke her hair with her hand; she liked the feeling of Joy's hair against her fingers. It was soft and lush, and she smiled a little. 'Joy, you knew there was a possibility that he'd do it again. Once a man walks out the first time, he's apt to do it again. Clearly, the asshole hasn't changed.' Victoria couldn't stand to see Joy this hurt, this upset. The last time she had seen it was back in Los Angeles, when another one of Joy's relationships fizzled.

'I know, I just wanted to hope for something…something that clearly isn't there, I guess.'

She sniffs, and Victoria hands her a tissue. Joy thanks her, and blows her nose. She then gets up to throw the tissue out, returning to the couch.

'Victoria, what would I ever do without you?'

The two women are closer together, their noses almost touching. Joy leans in, kissing Victoria…right on the lips. Victoria is stunned, and she feels as if her breath escaped and there was no air left for her. That's right; Joy's kiss left her breathless, without words for a second. Instead, Victoria returns the favor, throwing her arms around Joy, pushing her gently to the couch.

'Joy, honey…you can do better, you deserve better. I love you and want to be with you, that is, if you'll let me love you.' She kisses Joy against the nape of her neck, and Joy smiles.

'I never knew you felt that way about me, Tori. I'm flattered…I love you too, darling.' Just as she says that, Victoria slips her hands under Joy's blouse, caressing her flesh as Joy gasps a little.

'You've done this sort of thing before, haven't you?' she says, a little stunned.

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Baby doll, it's what we call experimentation. And right now, I'd like to experience us together. Shut up, and kiss me.'

Joy giggles, and kisses Victoria. Her soft lips felt great against her own. Victoria smiles, her hands reaching to unbutton Joy's blouse. She sees the black bra, and smiles, her hands gently cupping Joy's breasts. Joy smiles and presses Victoria closer to her.

'I don't need Kyle, that ship's sailed twenty some odd years ago. I don't need him, I have you, Tori.' Victoria smiles, and kisses Joy's forehead. 'See, dear…I know you wanted closure, but here's your closure. I've loved you. I've always loved you…Kyle's just like any guy I've dated before. They leave before the big step, out of fear. It isn't you, sweetheart, it was him,' she says brushing Joy's hair out of her face, and then continues, 'Just remember that I love you and will never leave you. I'll be right here waiting for you.'

Joy smiles, touching Victoria's cheek gently. 'You promise?'

Victoria leans in, kissing her gently. 'I promise. I'll be right here waiting.'


End file.
